


欲壑

by SnidgetKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: 黑/扎马，斜线有意义闭眼写，意念打字，一点点车？攻本位私设有：芯人没有性器官
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 4





	欲壑

界王本应该是习惯于孤独和安静的。

虽然分配给他们的星球都很小，但毕竟只有一个人居住。他们通常会被允许携带一到两只宠物，除此之外身边便再无活物了。去了界王神界以后，也只是多了一个整天喝茶看电视的师傅。

他们需要看的事物太多，接触的同类太少。

在界王星上的扎马斯什么都不用想，只要做好本职工作就万事ok。在界王神界的扎马斯开始需要思考得失与取舍，目标和手段，他努力修炼认真学习，可得出的结论却……

Black从绿满目色的梦境中醒来。睁开眼睛。

自从得到这副身体以来，他多了很多莫名又麻烦的习惯，带有生物钟的睡眠、潜意识中的梦，还有难填的欲望。对于食物的欲望，对于变强的欲望，以及，对于性的欲望。

扎马斯翻了个身，看见睡在自己身边那个平行宇宙中的自己，反手掀了毯子把他推醒了。

“你都不会感到困扰吗？”他曾经问，“为了追求绝对的力量，抛弃了神的身体和能力。”

“所以计划必须要我们俩个合力完成，缺一不可……”他抬高对方的腿，在膝窝留下齿痕。

神之龙给予的能力太过好用，他们近乎奢侈地享受那些便利。他认真看着绿色皮肤上的印记一点点变淡然后消失，像是着迷一般。

“喂——虽然可以恢复，但是痛感总会有的啊——”扎马斯又在抱怨了。用那冷冽的声线，还有捧着他的脸强迫他转头的双手。

他俯下身去，让对方伸出来的手臂可以环在自己脖子上。他们贴近，交换了一个时长适中的吻，然后他把脸埋进散落在他颈间的白发，继续身下的动作。

太近了，太紧了。他用力的拥抱让胸腔里空气几乎都要被挤压殆尽。赛亚人是本来就体温偏高，还是容易散发热量呢？扎马斯模糊地想到一个问题。与正包裹着他的炙热甬道不同，对方和他紧贴的皮肤带有一丝凉意，两具躯体间的温差让他们想要接触更多。于是他们身体力行。

芯人的身体令他无法从性行为本身之中获得快感。但扎马斯知道，他是迷恋彼此贴近、肌肤相亲的感觉。起初对方只是为了配合自己的身体“缺陷”，才勉强尝试他们俩人都完全没有经验的行为。但现在他们可以整天整天腻在一起，拥吻交媾，甚至都不愿意站起来去沏一壶茶。

他的心跳开始加速，呼吸促狭，已经熟悉身体的现在他知道这是射精的前兆。阴茎反复进出紧致的肠壁，每一寸都被裹挟摩擦，快感积累在腰侧，催的他又要加快速度。身下的人被他顶得哼出了声，双腿缠上他的腰寻求平衡。他于是按着对方的腿，用了几乎会掰断关节的力气，把自己送到更深处去，直至意识一片空白——

扎马斯懒洋洋地抱着他翻了个身，姿势之巧妙居然没让他从自己身体里滑出来。就保持趴在赛亚人胸口的姿势平复呼吸，但是又忍不住说废话：“我们已经这样多少天啦……”他手指在描摹他胸肌的轮廓。

“没数，有20启克吗……？”

“我们的计划啊计划，还要继续完成才行。”手指画圈改成用拳头敲打。

“说的没错。”他撇了眼百叶窗外渐暗的天色，将匍在自己身上的人抬起，

“嗯，但是在那之前……我们再来一次……”


End file.
